


I'll Come Back to You

by perfectiousperformer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cosmic AU, Dark Cosmic Jhin - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, but sshhhh im in a good mood so, fluff???, odyssey yasuo, somewhat angsty i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectiousperformer/pseuds/perfectiousperformer
Summary: Khada Jhin is ascended. The perfect mix, a combination of both a Dark Star Corruptant and a former Cosmic Court member. Yet love still flits about in his heart, and it's directed at the captain of the Morningstar. But he is mortal, and Jhin... is eternal. There will come a day where his love is no longer alive, and it's more than he can bear.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Yasuo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	I'll Come Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty! here we go. i know this might seem ooc but i just wanted something soft, fluffy, with a touch of angst. i probably got some things wrong but shdhsdhshsh. enjoy!

Khada Jhin is sitting in the captain’s quarters of the MorningStar. He’s sitting cross-legged on the bed, frowning heavily under the mask. But no, Khada Jhin is not sulking. He never sulks. That’s ridiculous! 

...Okay, maybe he is sulking. Just a little bit.

He’s ditched most of his clothing in favor of soft pajamas (they’re Yasuo’s) and he’s swaddled in blankets. But he’s definitely not sulking (or so he says). The only thing he’s wearing that actually belongs to him is his mask. While he knows Yasuo doesn’t mind how horrendous his true face is, it’s just easier to kiss and be kissed when he has an actual face. 

Of course, he’s molded this identity to fit Yasuo’s preferences, so of course, he knows that the other likes it. Jhin isn’t really insecure about it either. If Yasuo really only liked him for his appearance, he would’ve ditched Jhin the moment his true face was revealed. He didn’t, and even thinking about it makes Jhin feel all warm inside. 

So why exactly is he sulking? Well, Yasuo is a mortal. Jhin is eternal. He’s not going to have his sexy, sexy captain forever. And as much as he cherishes these moments, he knows that he’s being greedy by wanting more, but he can’t help it. Jhin loves Yasuo. He really does.

Speak of the devil! The door is sliding open and Yasuo is stepping through. A soft purr escapes Jhin as Yasuo wraps his arms around Jhin, settling on the bed behind him. He can’t help but lean back further into his lover’s embrace. He doesn’t flinch away as Yasuo removes his mask. For a moment, his true face is revealed. A never closing mouth filled with endless rows of teeth. The single star bobs over the center of his forehead, changing directions back and forth. 

It took a moment, but skin seemed to ripple over the monstrosity that was his true face... A nose that wasn’t too long nor too short, large mismatched eyes. One kept his original colors, a ring of neon teal with a center of violet. The other, however, was a soft shade of caramel. Jhin’s lips were plump and a soft lilac in color. He had hair the color of coal, silky locks barely passing his shoulders. His skin, however, remained hues of darker purple and soft blues. He felt no need to change it, for what did it matter? He was blue and he could stay blue, and he knew Yasuo liked the colors. Jhin was… exotic. 

Yasuo hummed quietly, running his hand through Jhin’s hair. His lover was a man of few words, but Jhin was fine with spending time in silence.

“What’s bothering you?” Yasuo’s voice was soothing to listen to, gruff but filled with gentle affection. Jhin twisted, shifting and squirming until he was facing Yasuo. The other knew him far too well, yet Jhin couldn’t find any reason to be bothered by it. He knew Yasuo just as much as Yasuo knew him.

Jhin paused, not knowing how to begin. When words failed, though, love and thoughts prevailed. So he pressed the palm of his right hand against Yasuo’s forehead. A split second later, his lover’s eyes shot open in understanding. 

Yasuo looked at him with such love and affection it radiated across their bond, and Jhin felt his cheeks grow hot. He found himself wrapped in a tight embrace, and after a moment, he buried his head in the crook of Yasuo’s neck. 

“I’ll come back to you,” Yasuo said, pulling back to study Jhin. “I promise.” 

The finality of those words hung in the air, striking a chord deep within his being. Jhin’s doubts and fears eased, and he settled on the bed in Yasuo’s embrace, smiling faintly. They would be okay.

.

One moment Yasuo was smiling at him. The MorningStar was docked some miles away, and the rest of the team was split up. They were taking a much needed break on some planet Jhin didn’t care to learn the name of. 

The next, explosions were ripping apart buildings. Plumes of smoke rose high in the sky and all Jhin could hear were the screams. Debris rained down from the sky, and as his initial shock faded, a jolt ran through him. 

It was the most pain he had ever felt. Steel wire wrapped around his heart and squeezed. Fire ran through his veins and pain pulsed through his very being. He couldn’t think. Laying before him was the lifeless body of Yasuo.

He shouted, screamed. The mask shattered, and for a moment he was left bare to the world. Hurt tore him apart, inside and out. Distantly, he could feel as one by one the rest of the crew fell, their life forces winking out like the stars he had destroyed years ago.

Jhin rushed forward and kneeled next to his lover’s body, holding it close. 

All he felt was hurt. Hurt, so much hurt. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. He opened his mouth to say something, but his breath caught in his throat.

He could feel as the tremors stopped, the citizens of the city peered out from their hiding places. They weren’t worthy to look upon his love. They couldn’t, Yasuo’s death - along with the other members of the MorningStar - rested on their shoulders. It was their fault, their fault!

A shriek tore itself from his throat. Glass shattered and the earth split. The sun winked from view as the sky completely darkened. There was a distinct ringing noise that grew louder in Jhin’s ears. He wanted it to be quiet, he needed to mourn. He needed to be alone. 

The planet simply disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Jhin alone in empty space. The stars and planets around him had vanished, leaving empty space as far as he could see. Yasuo. Where was Yasuo? No, no no no! Yasuo had disappeared along with the planet. Jhin didn’t know whether they had been transported to a different place, or destroyed completely. 

He couldn’t bear to know, because now the fault rested on him and him alone. 

He was alone. 

.

Now, even hundreds of years later, he still mourned. Jhin, in all his massive, incomprehensible beauty, mourned. He sat in the middle of space, unwilling to move or do anything. His mask had long ago rusted, the sheen of gold long gone. The entity is in shambles, his single eye rolling to and fro from the holes of his mask, staring at nothing in particular.

He sat alone in the dark, growing weary as the days passed. No longer did he sob, scream, shake, or cry. Sometimes miniscule things caught his attention. Occasional spaceships would pass, skirting around him warily. He never bothered communicating with the passengers, only lifting his head and acknowledging their presence. 

Someone, he thought he could feel their pity for him. The thought made him want to laugh, cry, and scream. All at the same time. He missed Yasuo. He really did.

It had been roughly four hundred years since Yasuo’s death. He barely kept track anymore. A bright light caught his attention. A ship, heading right toward him. That was odd, normally they stayed miles away. The light was far brighter than anything he had seen in a long time, and his pupils shrank in protest. The ship looked familiar, which shouldn’t be possible. It was a warm yellow, the top and front painted a steely blue. 

He knew that ship. Joy and panic rose in his chest all at once, making it hard to breathe. It shouldn’t be possible. He had been on the planet when they died, yet here the ship was, proving his years of heartache to be false.

He rose from where he had been sitting, striding forwards. Strides became long leaps as he shrank, the size of a human by the time he was next to the ship. He caught sight of a familiar face, heart leaping to his throat. Jhin floated by the gates, practically diving inside as they opened. 

Jhin stood still as oxygen was pumped into the docking chamber, waiting impatiently for the main gates to open. There! Yasuo was there, he was alive and well. Jhin couldn’t help himself, rushing forward and launching himself at Yasuo.

He sobbed and cried. He may have punched Yasuo. But that didn’t matter. He was back, he was back.

“I told you I’d always come back for you.” 

And even as those words left Yasuo’s lips, Jhin sobbed harder.   
He was back.

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, proofread once and very quickly. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
